The present invention relates to bottle caps, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle cap assembly for sealing a bottled soda water or the like to keep its original taste fresh.
Soda water is a beverage consisting of water highly charged with carbon dioxide. If most carbon dioxide escaped from a bottled soda water, the original taste of the soda water becomes lost. Therefore, the container of a soda water should be well sealed. However, the cap of a soda water container can not completely seal the container again without letting carbon dioxide escape from the soda water once it has been uncapped.